deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Adam MacIntyre
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = John Kassir |job = Clown |mission = Out of Control |weapon = Small Chainsaw |gender = Male |age = 35 |race = Caucasian |}} Adam MacIntyre is a clown found at the Space Rider roller coaster in Wonderland Plaza during the scoop mission Out of Control. Adam serves as the games first psychopath not found in the main storyline, aside from the convicts. Story Dead Rising Once a beloved clown to the people of Willamette, performing mostly in Willamette Mall, Adam is driven to insanity after he witnesses the gruesome deaths and zombification of his own audience, who are implied to be children. Wielding two lethal small chainsaws he once used in his act, he battles Frank to prevent him from deactivating the out of control Wonderland Plaza ride, and thus release Greg Simpson, an employee at Willamette mall. Adam, in his psychotic state, does not fear the zombies. Rather, he considers the undead residents of the mall to be "not any fun at all". He apparently hates the zombies enough to kill them when facing you, and may be distracted in this manner. Once defeated, Adam dies in a rather gruesome manner: he falls on top of his chainsaws, laughing all the while as the two chainsaws rip his stomach apart. Frank watches him die, almost puking at the gruesome sight. Tactics Adam's special attack is a double-chainsaw spin: in addition, he can also blow a short stream of fire and toss daggers. Don't get close to Adam: he will attack you using this spin and this will take a lot of health off you. Do not use melee weapons use guns, or wait until he stops moving and jump kick him. Beware that, when knocked down, Adam will blow a stream of fire before he gets up. Shoot Adam as he is blowing up his gas balloons and he will start coughing: this is the perfect opportunity to shoot him and take a lot of health off him. Do not shoot him while he has his chainsaws out, or else he will just block the shots (even shots from the Real Mega Buster). One of the better strategies is to take the HMG and open fire. Strangely, if you manage to get close to him with any type of melee weapon, Adam can be defeated rather easily if you find the right opening. Another possible strategy would be to throw objects at him, such as the garbage cans and cash registers you can find not far from the Space Rider roller coaster. Usage of the spitfire drink can work as well. Another easy way to defeat Adam is to get the colorful cubes at the fun park just below the Space Rider roller coaster, and continue to kick them at him (he can't block them) and continue kicking them at him until he dies. This is a good approach if you're low on weapons. Reward Considering that he is one of the hardest psychopaths in the game and has to be fought so early in the game, the rewards at the end are worth it considering you get one of the best weapons in the game which is the small chainsaw, and the shortcut from Wonderland Plaza to Paradise Plaza, which makes escorting survivors much easier. Notes *Adam is capable to kill a survivor in 1 hit when if he is able to do his spin attack on them. Be wary if you bring survivors to the fight. *After Adam is defeated, zombies will begin to crowd both of the staircases (which is partially why he didn't want you to stop the ride). Whilst Adam is undeniably psychotic and deranged, most of his actions (like this) are mostly understandable, as his recognition that zombies are the killers of his audience and that the roller coaster kept them away. *In the Japanese version of dead rising Adam's death is censored. As soon as he falls on his chainsaws the cutscene skips to the part where Frank is about to vomit. Also, blood will not come out of Adam's mouth. Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths